


Hot Chocolate

by ibukiss



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, plus i wanted to write something bc there's too little shishimumu/shiooru out there, that's about it this is only self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukiss/pseuds/ibukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirazu and Mutsuki share some hot-chocolate on the couch. That’s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is some pointless, plotless, shirazu/tooru fluff.  
> Fight me.  
> BTW: I may write more little oneshots and make it into a oneshot collection. That's why it says more multiple chapters.

Tooru pats the seat next to his and Shirazu hands him one of the hot chocolate cups he’s holding, before leaving his on the table and taking his place at the couch.

He grabs the end of the blanket Tooru is already covering himself with and pulls it around him. It’s already warm thanks to Tooru, who wraps his hands around the mug and takes a long sip. He leaves it on the table, between Shirazu’s and a tray full of chocolate chips cookies.

As Tooru rests his head on Shirazu’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist, Shirazu wraps his around his shoulders and takes a cookie. They taste excellent- as everything he cooks- but the decoration is a little bit… lacking.

Shirazu has always been bad at that- decorating the things he bakes is not his forte-, which makes people believe his cooking is terrible. The only one who dares try his stuff is Tooru, while Sasaki graciously rejects it and Urie and Saiko just escape from it.

Cowards.

He absently minded runs a hand through Tooru’s hair as he remembers the time he had offered himself to help him bake a cake. Shirazu had thought he could let him do the frosting as he concentrated on the dough, until he noticed he had put some egg yolk in the meringue and managed to somehow spill it all over the counter.

After that, he was banned from the kitchen while Shirazu was working in it. He (gently) pushed Tooru into the living room and drew an imaginary line with his foot.

"No traspassing."

"But Shirazu-kuuun." He pouted.

"Cross it and i’ll bite ya."

"… _You wouldn’t_.”

Shirazu gave him a toothy grin.

"Test me."

But that didn’t work either, because even though it made Mutsuki retreat, while the cake was in the oven they got into a pretty hot makeout session on the couch, and went back to find a black, burnt _thing_.

Yuck.

The good thing about that was that he learnt his lesson: always put an alarm on your phone so your baked goods continue to be A+.

He gets out of his semi-trance to get his mug and notices with the corner of his eye that Tooru has fallen asleep.

His chest rises and falls peacefully, and a glance at Tooru’s face tells him that he’s having some kind of good dream, not like those times he goes into his room in the middle of the night to sleep because he has had some kind of nightmare, and Shirazu has to wake him up again because his brows are furrowed and he starts to breathe faster.

He drinks his now mildly warm chocolate as he considers his options. He could piggy-back him into his bed, but that would imply getting out of the little warm spot they’ve created and probably waking him up.

So he leaves his cup on the table again and decides to just fall asleep there too, because he is already feeling his eyelids drop.

He kisses the top of Tooru’s head and lets him rest there, smiling a bit when he smells a scent of mint, which kind of matches with his hair colour.

"Goodnight, Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> After that Sasaki found them both sleeping on the couch and his mom instincts kicked in.  
> They both wake up very confused and covered in blankets.  
> Dorks.


End file.
